Hawks and Brambles
by Tigerstar767
Summary: What if Brambleclaw agreed to kill Firestar? But what if their were unknown witnesses? Would the Clans - BrambleClan and HawkClan - be calm or chaotic? Would the cats in them participate, or fight the new rules? Kits are born. Will they change the new warrior code, and send all back to peace? Or not? Read to find out. *Spoiler alert for Sunset-The Last hope!* DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Brambleclaw watched Firestar in disbelief. The ThunderClan leader lay on his side on a narrow path between close-growing ferns. His limbs jerked feebly and his eyes gazed at nothing. Foam flecked his muzzle. Hawkfrost pushed beside him. "Come on," he urged. "You can become leader!" Brambleclaw froze, ambition rolling over him, nearly knocking him over. Hawkfrost smiled grimly. "Yes, I know you want to," he purred, his mew as silky as velvet. "All you have to do is tighten the noose!" Hawkfrost looked at Firestar like he was crowfood. "Do you _really _want kittypets and loners to overwhelm your Clan?" he asked. Brambleclaw felt a tug, like he should rush over and help Firestar, but something held him back. "No," he murmured, dazed. Hawkfrost nodded. "Exactly. And besides, do you want to keep that cat in misery?" he queried. Brambleclaw shook himself. "No." He stepped to Firestar. The flame-colored leader's eyes followed his every movement. "I'm sorry, Firestar," Brambleclaw whispered. Firestar's eyes widened. Clearly, this was not what he expected. Brambleclaw's paw moved forwards, feeling like he was in a dream. He tightened the noose. Firestar jerked once. He fell still. A few heart beats later, his paws flailed wildly. Then he went limp. Brambleclaw stepped back. _What have I done, _He screamed inwardly. He tried to get Firestar out, but the rope was too tight. "Firestar," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." But he knew three simple words would never make up for Firestar's life. Suddenly, he realized that this moment had already happened. Firestar was losing all his lives, just as Tigerstar had. The branches behind him rustled. Leafpool and Squirrelflight burst out from the bushes behind them. Squirrelflight looked at him in horror. She screeched, and leaped towards him, claws unsheathed. Hawkfrost slid in front of Brambleclaw, and raked his claws down her stomach. Squirrelflight fell beside Brambleclaw. Leafpool's fur bristled in shock. She cowered down. "Please don't kill me," she begged. Hawkfrost padded over to her. He smiled wickedly. "Too bad," he taunted. "Wait," Brambleclaw interrupted. Hawkfrost turned, his paw pinned to her neck. "What?" he snapped. "Don't kill her. We need a medicine cat." Brambleclaw rounded on Leafpool. "But if you tell _anyone _about today, I will kill you myself. If you do say anything, say it was a rogue," he snarled. Leafpool nodded. "Okay," she squeaked. Brambleclaw dipped his head to Hawkfrost. Ambition flooded his mind, until he thought of nothing but power. "Thanks," he meowed. Hawkfrost let go of Leafpool, and walked up to Brambleclaw. "Tomorrow night is Gathering. We'll be planning in the Dark Forest. Brambleclaw nodded. "Got it," he told Hawkfrost. Brambleclaw looked at Leafpool. "Come," he instructed. Once they were at the thorn barrier, Leafpool gently placed her tail on his back. Brambleclaw looked sharply at her. "I'm expecting kits," she whispered. Brambleclaw shrugged. "Okay." She looked shocked. "Aren't you going to kill me?" she mewed in a trembling voice. "No," Brambleclaw replied. "Your our only medicine cat, and more kits means more warriors." Brambleclaw pushed his way into the camp. Sandstorm was pacing around the entrance. "Have you seen Firestar?" she demanded.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own warriors. **Thanks to DeathstarTheBiggestWarriorFa n! And it's okay. I welcome advice.

Brambleclaw looked at her, fake pain in his eyes.

"F-Firestar was attacked by a rogue. The rogue pushed him in a fox trap, and tightened the noose. Squirrelflight and I ran over to help, but the rogue killed Squirrelflight. I managed to kill the rogue by drowning it in the lake," Brambleclaw rasped, letting his head droop.

Sandstorm wailed aloud. Cats ran out of their dens to see what had happened. Brambleclaw climbed up the Highledge, and sat down.

"ThunderClan, gather 'round to hear what has happened." Brambleclaw waited until all the cats sat. "Firestar, Squirrelflight, and I were walking by the lake. Suddenly, a rogue jumped out of nowhere. It pushed Firestar into a nearby fox trap, and tightened the noose. Squirrelflight and I rushed over to help, but the rogue leaped on Squirrelflight, and killed her too. I grabbed the rogue by the scruff of its neck, and threw it into the deepest part of the lake." Brambleclaw swallowed, pretending to try to keep his 'tears' from escaping.

"No!" Wailing and moans broke out. Leafpool was sitting still, her eyes burning with anger. When the wailing faded to a stop, Brambleclaw looked down.

"I- I don't know what to say," he meowed. "No leader ever has been or will be like Firestar. I will travel to the Moonpool tonight," Brambleclaw decided. "And before I go, I will pick a new deputy. Brakenfur, Cloudtail, Sandstorm, Thornclaw, and Brightheart will come with me to retrieve Firestar and Squirrelflight's bodies."

The cats that he had chosen dipped their heads. Brambleclaw flicked his tail dismissively, and hopped into Firestar's den. It was quite large, with a mossy nest, and a cool stone floor.

"B- Brambleclaw?" came a trembling voice. "Come in," Brambleclaw mewed

. A white she-cat came in; carrying the largest rabbit he had ever seen. "Yes, Whitepaw?" he asked. Whitepaw ducked her head. "I've brought you some prey," she meowed. Whitepaw looked outside. "And Birchpaw's bringing you bedding," she added. As if she summoned him, Birchpaw carried a wad of moss. Brambleclaw walked out of the den, giving them room to work. "Brackenfur! Cloudtail! Sandstorm! Brightheart!" The cats he called came out to meet him. "Come on," he called. Once they were at the lake, they managed to get Firestar out of the trap. Brightheart sat up. "I don't scent any rogue," she mewed in confusion. Brambleclaw froze. He regained himself and drew one paw over his ears.

"You're right," he said. "That's weird."

Brambleclaw sighed as the elders buried Firestar and Squirrelflight. He leaped on the Highledge. "I will pick a new deputy," he yowled. "Brackenfur, will you be my deputy?" The bracken colored warrior's eyes blazed with happiness. "I accept," he meowed, his voice sturdy and strong.

His mate, Sorreltail, ran up to him and twined tails. "Brackenfur! Brackenfur! Brackenfur!" the cats called below him.

"And now I will go to the Moonpool," he announced.

He sprinted down the Highledge, and beckoned to Leafpool. "Come on," he called. She led the way to the Moonpool. Stars reflected on the water, giving it a mysterious appearance. "Put your nose to it," Leafpool instructed.

He obeyed. As soon as he did it, a chill ran through his body, and blackness pressed against his vision. Brambleclaw sat up. He was at the island. He tried to turn, but his paws were rooted to the ground. Brambleclaw looked up the stars seemed brighter and closer than ever tonight. "Brambleclaw." He whipped around; preparing to meet StarClan, but Leafpool was sitting calmly beside him. Brambleclaw ignored her. He heard a low humming sound. When he turned back, many, many cats stood before him. Terrified, he wanted to crouch down, but awe kept him up.

"Greetings, Brambleclaw," a voice murmured.

It seemed like the voice of all the cats he had ever known, but merged into one, smooth voice. He looked at them. A brown tabby padded up to him.

"My name is Stripestar," he introduced himself. "I was an ambitious young warrior like you. I killed a cat. But later, I realized the wrong I had done, and made up for it." He bowed his head. "I hope you do the same." Stripestar shook his head, as if ridding himself of memories. "With this life I give you wisdom, so you will know what is right."

He touched noses with Brambleclaw, and a shock went through him. Brambleclaw winced in pain. It felt as if he had been struck by lightning. Stripestar dipped his head, and went back to sit with the other cats. A golden tom padded up to Brambleclaw.

"My name is Lionheart," he rumbled. "With this life I give you courage."

He touched noses with Brambleclaw, sending an ark of pain through the dark brown tom. He felt as if he was battling a thousand warriors, with the sky on his shoulders. He jumped, and the warriors stumbled backwards, and the weight was gone. Lionheart ran back. A slender silver tabby walked up to Brambleclaw.

"F-Feathertail?" he squeaked. She nodded her soft fur pressing against him. She separated, and walked in front of him. "With this life I give you love, so you always know it is right."

_She's talking about herself and Crowfeather. _ Feathertail touched noses with him. For a heartbeat, he thought it would be soft and smooth, not a hair of pain. But instead, he felt as if he was in battle, ready to defend every cat, willing to sacrifice himself for them. Anger pierced him, and then the pain ebbed away. Feathertail padded away, her soft paw barely touching the ground. A dark ginger she-cat walked up to him. "Squirrelflight!" he burst out. "You know I never meant to hurt you!" She just stared at him sadly, her green gaze clouding a bit. He drank in her sweet scent, trying to savor every part of her. Her sleek fur, her warm eyes, her happiness… Gone.

"With this life I give you forgiveness," she meowed. "So you know when to forgive and forget." She touched noses with him, and peace flooded through him, warm and soft. He gazed in to her eyes, and for a moment, nothing mattered but them, together.


	3. Chapter 2

Bramblestar blinked. Leafpool was sitting up and washing herself. He stretched, and then stood.

"Let's go," he told her.

Leafpool nodded. "Okay," she replied. The moon shone on above, and the stars glimmered. Leafpool led the way to camp, and Bramblestar followed. The light brown tabby she-cat was growing quite plump. Once they were at camp, it was moonhigh. Most of the cats were asleep, but some were awake, their eyes flashing in the dark. Whitepaw scurried up to him.

"Brambleclaw – oh, I mean Bramblestar!" Bramblestar ignored her.

Power was his, and nothing else mattered. He leaped into his den, and curled up. "Bramblestar." Bramblestar looked up. Tigerstar was looking at him, his lips curled in a snarl, but his eyes shone like the moon.

"Let's go get Hawkstar," he growled.

Brambleclaw flinched. "Hawk_star_?" he asked. Tigerstar nodded.

"He killed Mistyfoot – that dimwitted mouse-heart – and then Leopardstar chose him as deputy. After she did that, he killed her."

Tigerstar smiled. Bramblestar nodded. "Clever." Tigerstar turned. "Stay," he commanded. Bramblestar sat down. After a few minutes, Tigerstar reappeared with Hawkstar. Hawkstar sat down next to him, while Tigerstar leaped on a pine branch. "Tomorrow is the Gathering. Which means tomorrow is the attack," Tigerstar told them. "You'll need two loyal warriors guarding the tree-bridge. Bramblestar, you sit next to Onestar, and Hawkstar, you sit next to Blackstar," he growled. Bramblestar raised his tail.

"I have a problem. My warriors will not kill without reason," he snarled.

Tigerstar smiled, his eyes glinting.

"You will have help," he promised. "I will bring cats to help."

Bramblestar nodded. "Okay," he purred. Tigerstar shifted himself on the branch. "I have a meeting with my warriors," he mewed.

Bramblestar felt light. He wondered if Tigerstar was fading, but the dark warrior was sitting calmly, his shape solid. Bramblestar looked down. He was fading. Bramblestar flinched, and then yelped. _Bam! _Bramblestar sat up, panting..

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bramblestar settled himself above Onestar.

"Let the Gathering begin," he yowled.

Onestar spoke first. "WindClan is well, despite leaf-bare approaching. Two of our queens have had their kits. They are named Heatherkit, and Breezekit. That's all WindClan has to report."

Blackstar went next. "ShadowClan is well too, and our queen, Tawnypelt has had her kits. Some of my patrols have spotted a rogue on our territory, but we chased it off."

Purrs and yowls of triumph came from the ShadowClan cats. Hawkstar looked at the cats below.

"Sad news has come; Leopardstar and Mistyfoot have died, and it is unknown why. But RiverClan is Strong and well fed." He dipped his head.

Bramblestar went last. "ThunderClan, too, have bad news. Not too long ago, badgers attacked our camp. Cinderpelt was killed. A few days later, Firestar was killed by a fox trap, and his daughter, Squirrelflight, was killed by a rogue. ThunderClan has nothing else to report." Bramblestar looked at Hawkstar. _Three. Two. One! _Bramblestar leaped on Onestar, while Hawkstar pounced on Blackstar. The cats in the clearing screeched. Dark ghostly warriors emerged from all sides. Bramblestar quickly killed Onestar seven times. He let the WindClan leader drop to the ground. Bramblestar watched the chaos erupt around him. Lightning flashed, and rain poured down. StarClan showing their disapproval, and the Dark Forest showing their approval. "Stop!" Bramblestar yowled. All the warriors froze. "All of WindClan, gather below me," All of WindClan shuffled forwards, except one ginger tom. "I will not," he screeched. Bramblestar leaped down next to him. "Cats of all Clans, see this cat who has rejected me," he growled. Bramblestar slashed his claw across his neck. The ginger tom collapsed, wheezing. Bramblestar smiled. "Welcome to BrambleClan," he purred.


	4. Chapter 3

Bramblestar stretched. He padded out of his den, and looked at the sun. It was almost sunhigh. He ran down the Highledge, into WindClan's former territory, and waited at the HawkClan border. Hawkstar told Bramblestar he had a gift for him. Suddenly, a patrol appeared. Rowanclaw, Cedarheart, and Yellowpaw walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Cedarheart snapped.

"I need to speak with Hawkstar," he told Cedarheart.

Cedarheart dipped his head curtly, and beckoned Bramblestar to follow him. Bramblestar winced as his paw sank into mud. Once they were at camp, Hawkstar sent his warriors away, and told Bramblestar to come in his den. Once Bramblestar was inside, the brothers sat down.

"I have a warrior for you," Hawkstar meowed.

Bramblestar blinked. "A warrior?" Hawkstar nodded.

"Stay," he told him.

Hawkstar appeared with a kit swinging in his jaws. He set the kit down. It was a brown tabby, with a creamy stomach, tail tip, and paws. It looked sleek and well fed.

Bramblestar looked up at Hawkstar.

"Whose is it?" he asked.

"A rogue's," Hawkstar replied. When Tigerstar had said he'd send help, he didn't just mean the ghostly warriors. He also meant rogues. Real cats-alive and breathing. They were much more ambitious and stronger than the Clan cats.

Bramblestar nodded. "Thanks."

Hawkstar stood up. "You should go now," he advised.

Bramblestar walked out of the den, the kit in his jaws. "Okay."

Bramblestar set the kit next to Ferncloud, who had just kitted. Leafpool had three kits. Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit. Crowfeather was one of Bramblestar's happiest warriors; now Leafpool and him could finally be together, without breaking the code. Ferncloud looked up in surprise. "A kit," he explained.

**Ferncloud's POV**

_Well, that's a little obvious…_


	5. Chapter 4

Bramblestar has died, and so has Hawkstar. BrambleClan and HawkClan have separated into the four Clans again. Some rogues have stayed; some have left. **I do not own warriors, but I own Frostkit.**

Frostkit mewled as a body crashed into her. She felt her mother, Ferncloud's tail tuck her closer to her stomach. Frostkit pricked her ears. She could hear Ferncloud scolding the cat who had fell on them. She flattened her ears, and fell back to sleep. Frostkit woke up, and opened her eyes. Wait… Open her eyes? This place didn't smell like the nursery. _Where am I? _She froze as a dark ginger she-cat ran to her. "Do not be afraid," she she-cat soothed. "I am Squirrelflight." She looked up at Squirrelflight. "Am I dead?" she squeaked. Squirrelflight shook her head. "No, little one. But I have come to tell you something very important." Squirrelflight looked closely at Frostkit. "_Without the Frost, all will be lost. Light into dark, with the help of the Lark." _The lush green forest changed to a clearing, and blood covered the grass. It dripped from branches and bushes. Frostkit turned to look at Squirrelflight, but the cat had gone, and her voice went on: "_The Lion shall claw, the Jay shall caw, but the Holly shall be alone…" _The clearing began to spin and flip, Frostkit still on it. Cats screeched, and yowled, but she could not see them. She dug her claws into the blood-slick floor, but they slipped. She grabbed hold of a pine tree, barely able to hang on. The world hung upside down. The sky, so blue, changed to a blood-red color. Her claws slipped, and a branch scratched her side, making it bleed. She fell into the blood-red sky, while a voice murmured, "_Frost. Lark. Lion. Jay. Holly. Frost. Frost. Frost. Frost. Lark. Lion. Jay. Holly. Frost. Frost. Frost. Frost… _Frostkit woke up, panting. "Look! Foxkit and Icekit have opened their eyes!" a voice purred. Frostkit itched to open her eyes, especially after the dream and her siblings opening theirs. She stretched her eyes open. Everything was blurry. She blinked a few times, and her vision cleared. Two kits looked around; their eyes wide open with awe. "And Frostkit!" the voice exclaimed. Frostkit looked at the voice that had said it. _Ferncloud_. She could recognize her mother's scent. Ferncloud was pale gray, with dark gray flecks, and green eyes. She turned towards her siblings. Icekit, her sister was white with blue eyes, and her brother, Foxkit, was a russet color with green eyes. Icekit looked at her, and pushed Frostkit over, her eyes gleaming with mischief. Frostkit reared up, and landed on Icekit, paws planted on her chest. Foxkit joined in, and pushed both she-kits over. They all tumbled together. "Hey, watch where you're going," a voice snapped. Frostkit looked up to see a small gray tabby tom, his fur bristling. Frostkit ducked her head. "Sorry," she mewed. He growled, and walked outside. Frostkit looked at Ferncloud. "What did we do?" she asked. Ferncloud flinched for a second, meeting her gaze, then sighed. "Don't mind Jaykit; he's always grumpy," her mother assured her. Frostkit relaxed. "I'm tired," she complained. Icekit nodded, her eyes half closed, and Foxkit yawned. Ferncloud tucked her kits next to her, and licked each on the head. Frostkit woke up in a dank and smelly forest. A brown tom was sitting next to her. "You're here at last," he meowed smoothly. Frostkit bushed out her fur, and spat at him. "What do _you _want?" she snarled. He looked surprised. "Frostkit-"he began, but Frostkit was already scampering away, surprisingly fast. She saw golden light ahead, and went to it. She scented border markers ahead. As soon as she crossed them, she could feel, smell, and see the difference. It was warmer, with a soft, sweet scent, and instead of gnarled trees and brambles, lush forest life grew. She panted, and the dream faded away.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Past**

Pine panted. She was at the lake, where Ravenpaw had told her to go. Her brother, Rusty, had gone here. She decided it was much better living a loner than scavenging trash cans, dodging cars, running away from Twolegs… She shook herself into the present. Suddenly, she noticed the scent had changed. A cat ran up to her yowling, "Get off of HawkClan territory!" Another cat appeared, but he was walking slowly and calmly. "Shush, Clawfoot," the cat scolded. Clawfoot cowered under the cat's gaze. Pine realized that the cat must be leader. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Is-is this a Clan?" she asked shyly. He nodded. "Do you wish to join?" Pine nodded, relived. He led her to the camp, showing her each of the dens. Soon, she was expecting Hawkstar's kits, and kitted a little she-kit. The kit was a brown tabby, with a creamy underbelly, paws, and tail-tip. Pine looked up. A cat was sneaking in the nursery. "Who's there?" she asked. Pine was answered by a slash in her neck. She gasped for air. _P-please take care of my kit, Hawkstar. _The cat above her smiled grimly, and broke her neck.


End file.
